U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,812 discloses a printing sleeve in a printing roll wherein the outer surface of a roll core and preferably the inner surface of the sleeve are made with one end of a lesser diameter than the other; the sleeve is slightly undersize diametrically. Remote from the ends of the core are orifices whereby gas under pressure may be blown radially outwardly from the core. The difference in diameter allows the sleeve to be passed freely along the core until it jams up against an increased diameter portion of the outer surface of the roll, at which time it covers the orifices. Gas is then blown from the orifices to expand the sleeve which can then be moved into its working position on the core.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,536 discloses a fixed cutoff press is adapted to a variable cutoff press while maintaining the size of the blanket cylinders. A plate cylinder is mounted on a frame and includes a plate cylinder sleeve and a blanket cylinder is mounted on the frame, includes with a gapless blanket cylinder sleeve. The plate cylinder sleeve is variable, whereby a length of an image to be printed is varied proportionally to the variable outer diameter while maintaining the outer diameter of the gapless blanket cylinder sleeve constant. The size of a plate cylinder is changed by using a sleeve mounted over the plate cylinder or adding packing under a plate to increase the diameter of the plate cylinder.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,261 discloses a plate cylinder including a plate cylinder body; a first partially cylindrical image carrying shell and a second partially cylindrical image carrying shell, the shells being removably fastened to the plate cylinder body. Printing plates can be prefastened to the shells. A shell is connected to plate cylinder body by threaded bolts on shell and interface locking nuts, which can be rotated by rotating drivers in plate cylinder body so as to lock the shell to the plate cylinder body.